mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggler
Wigglers are caterpillar-like creatures. Many become enraged when jumped on, and most are hard to destroy. They most commonly appear in forests. Super Mario World Wigglers made their debut appearance as enemies in this game. They appeared in the Forest of Illusion. They turn red and angry when jumped on. They can be destroyed if anything is thrown at them, such as a shell. Yoshi can also eat them, and like most enemies they can be defeated with a Star as well. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Wigglers appeared as enemies found in the Forest Maze. They are often crawling out of the logs and going back into them. They can be tough at this point in the game. They have 120 HP, 40 attack, 25 defense, 18 magic attack, and 20 magic defense. They attack with Vigor Up and Sand Storm. They are weak against thunder. A Wiggler's Psychopath thought is "I'm just a helpless wiggler..." Super Mario 64 A Wiggler appeared as a boss in this game. He found a Star in Tiny-Huge Island, and from here things began going bad for him. Mario entered his room after pounding the ground and draining the water from the top of the mountain, and fought him. Eventually the Wiggler was defeated and handed over the Star, finding everything to be peaceful now. He then shrank to a small size and fell through the grate floor, into the chasm below. To defeat the Wiggler, Mario must jump on his head three times. The Wiggler runs around trying to hit Mario, and runs faster each time he gets hit. Super Mario Sunshine A green Wiggler appeared as a boss working for Bowser Jr. In Gelato Beach, he attacked a Sand Bird egg, but Mario got three reflective mirrors to face the egg, causing the Wiggler to fall off of it. The Wiggler entered a rampage and ran around the beach. Mario defeated it, and it turned to sand and disintegrated. To defeat the Wiggler, Mario must spray a sand dune so that it rises up and flips the Wiggler over. This must be timed so the Wiggler is running over it at the moment when or after it goes up. Afterward, Mario must find the Wiggler's weak spot (which will be identified, and may change each time he is flipped over) and stomp on it. This must be done three times, but the Wiggler runs faster each time. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga A Wiggler is fought as a boss in this game. When Mario and Luigi were searching for three kinds of Chuckle Fruit in Chucklehuck Woods, they saw a Wiggler trying to get through a hole. They helped the Wiggler get through, but the Wiggler suddenly returned and attacked them. They defeated the Wiggler, and it ran off. In battle, the Wiggler has 34 HP, 28 defense, and 37 Speed. All four of his body sections must be turned yellow in order to damage him. They can be turned yellow by attacking them. Attacking Wiggler's head while not all the sections are yellow will cause the yellow sections to turn red again. Once all four sections are yellow, his head turns yellow, and that is when he can be damaged, by attacking his head. Attacking him will make him turn red again, so Bros. Attacks are useful in this battle. He attacks by stomping the ground and creating shockwaves, which must be jumped over. It also charges at one of the Mario Bros., and this attack must also be jumped over and can hit one of the sections of the Wiggler in the process. Aside from Bowletta (in which the Mario Bros. automatically have 1 HP each after), the Wiggler is the only boss in the game that Mario and Luigi aren't automatically healed after. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time A Shroobified Wiggler called Swiggler is used by the Shroobs, and is fought as a boss in the Toadwood Forest. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story A Wiggler appeared in Dimble Wood while Bowser was searching for a Banzai Bill to fire at his castle, which was under Fawful's control. He found a Giga Carrot that he thought would be a suitable replacement, but when he pulled it out (with the help of the Mario Bros., powering up his arm in an enhanced version of the previous arm minigame), the Wiggler got angry and told him to take responsibility and eat the Giga Carrot. There was a time limit, but Bowser was able to eat it with the Mario Bros. helping to digest the carrot. However, the Wiggler got angry at Bowser for eating the carrot (despite telling him to eat it himself, as Bowser pointed out) and fought him. Bowser defeated the Wiggler, who handed over a Banzai Bill and told him to leave and damage no more of the crops. The Wiggler later appeared to the Mario Bros. as they were searching for Attack Pieces for the Snack Basket attack in Dimble Wood, an attack that could knock Chakron over so he could give them the third Star Cure. He told them to find six Attack Pieces, and only when they did would he let them through to get the other four. Battle The Wiggler has 540 HP, 73 attack, 46 defense, and 24 speed. All his red segments must be attacked in order to turn them yellow, and when they are all yellow, his head will turn yellow and he will be vulnerable. The Wiggler can do a body slam attack, where he rises up to fall on him. Bowser can counter this by punching him (which can also turn his segments yellow) and make him fall backward. He can also ram Bowser, who must punch him when he does this. Also, the Wiggler can grow a Turnip and send two Leaf Guys to throw it at Bowser in a later turn. Bowser can prevent this by inhaling the Leaf Guys, who can then be defeated by Mario and Luigi. Super Princess Peach One Wiggler appeared as the fourth boss, encountered in Fury Volcano, having been assigned by Bowser to guard one of the captured Toads. Princess Peach defeated the Wiggler, and he was destroyed, allowing Peach to rescue the Toad. The Wiggler runs across the area, sending rocks falling. Some of them contain crystals to restore Peach's vibe meter. To defeat the Wiggler, Peach must use Rage to stomp on a spring below the main platform. This would cause it to shoot up and flip the Wiggler over. Peach must then jump on his weak point (which will be shown) to damage him. This must be done five times. When the Wiggler has 2 HP left, the room will occasionally fill with poison smoke, which Peach must blow away with the Joy vibe. The way the Wiggler is fought is almost identical to the Wiggler in Super Mario Sunshine, three of whose bosses (besides Bowser himself) appear in this game. This Wiggler is clearly not the same one as in Sunshine, however, as it is not green. New Super Mario Bros. Wigglers appeared in World 4, the forest stage. They are similar to ''Super Mario World'', turning red when jumped on. They can only be defeated with a Star, a shell, or a Mega Mushroom. Super Mario Galaxy Wigglers appeared as common enemies. They turn enraged when jumped on, but a Ground Pound near them will flip them over. They can then be stomped to defeat them. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Wigglers appeared in common enemies, just like in the game's predecessor, and they can be defeated the same way. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Wigglers appeared as enemies in World 5, the forest stage. Like in Super Mario World, they turn red if their head is jumped on and can damage the player, who can defeat them with a Star, a shell, something frozen thrown at it, or by having Yoshi eat them. Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario World enemies Category:Super Mario RPG enemies Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario 64 bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Bowser's Inside Story bosses Category:Bowser's Inside Story characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies Category:Super Mario Sunshine bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Super Princess Peach bosses Category:Insects